bleach_primerafandomcom-20200215-history
Hollow's evolution
You start out as a normal Hollow. All, the Hollows there are 5 stages of evolution, it is the Usual Hollow, Gillian (Menos Grande), Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde. (+ arrancar as alt evolution way of menos, you need to press Ctrl+M for be arrancar as Gillian or another Menos)(https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hollow) To move to the next stage of evolution, you need to grow. To grow you need to eat the pieces of the souls of the dead players.(Arrancars, Soul Reapers, the other Hollows, NPCs, Vizards) For this, you need to delay pressing E next to them (check out the shower look like Blue or Black bricks, Blue bricks give more than Black) If you die like a normal Hollow, you lost something around 20% you progress(mass). As a Normal Hollow When you're more bigger than the tree on the map, you will be ready to become Menos Grande. (Its Automatic) Left mouse click for a normal, quick attack. Right mouse click, for strong, slow attack (Make more damage) arrancars and Soul Reapers cannot cancel/stop your RMC, so use it most when you're getting attacked. The bigger you are, both your range and size increase, but you're slower. Shift for run. NOTE:Blue remains give more mass than hollow remains,hollow remains are just more in numbers. As a Menos Grande you are very but VERY 'slow, you get 3 attacks (LMC and RMC) and a Cero, do '''NOT '''use the Cero on Arrancars or Soul Reapers because they can reflect it back at you and you will take Alot of Dmg. It's honestly not recommended to use the Cero at all since it is extremely slow, you lose 2% of your mass and you can get deflected by certain people, like i mentioned above. As a Adjuchas you get a 3 punch LMC combo, a 1 punch RMC (block breaker), a fast and quite efficient cero, and a Garganta. You are much smaller than a Menos but bigger than Soul Reapers and Arrancars, because of that you run pretty fast. You have to fight other Adjuchas (without a cracked mask) until you kill them. When you do, you have to eat their remains. Repeat this process to, eventually, become a Vasto Lorde. NOTE: If you get your masked cracked you '''CANNOT ' become a Vasto Lorde and will have to evolve into a Adjuchas. If you manage to become a Vasto Lorde, congratulations, you are basically the "ultimate life form" you get the same 3 hit combo and 1 hit as a Adjuchas but you obtain a HUGE cero that can do 50-60% of a rank 1's HP (very '''OP) that takes about 5% of your reishi (blue bar), you also gain High Speed Regeneration and a Garganta. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: '''If you die '''ONCE '''as a Vasto you will automatically de-evolve into an Adjuchas and will have to restart your journey to become a Vasto, so play around with it but be '''EXTREMELY '''careful. Vasto Lorde when evolved to arrancar gain rank 15 and 30 points making it total 45 points when rank 1. Adjuchas when evolved to arrancar gain rank 15. (30 points when rank 1) Menos when evolved to arrancar gain rank 30. (30 points when rank 1). It is recommended to evolve into a arrancar as an Adjuchas since you have an easier start and more likely to prefer the game, as a Menos it becomes very hard and you are more likely to quit the game. You may also try getting Vasto Lorde, it's very worth it thought it is, and when i say this i mean it, almost '''impossible to achieve.